Holding out for a hero
by Tacroy
Summary: This is her private cell, her prison. She knows her guard. Knows his name, but she doesn’t want to think of it. In her thoughts she refers to him as The Dragon.


She's sitting in the window, looking down on the people below her. They live their lifes, going from one place to another totally unaware of that she's sitting there. They are so far away. Almost in another world. A world of freedom. She's sitting in the window. It's not hers, it just sits on the wall that keeps her locked up. She wants to throw herself out of the window. She could do that and just walk away after she lands. But there are bars covering the window. Thick bars that she can't break. The door behind her is always locked. And she doesn't have the strength to break it. This is her private cell, her prison. She knows her guard. Knows his name, but she doesn't want to think of it. In her thoughts she refers to him as The Dragon. That's what he is. A dragon, a monster that keeps her locked up against her will. She thinks of the stories she loved when she was just a little girl. The ones about a princess who got kidnapped by a terrible monster and put in a tower. And in the tall tower the princess waited. The dragon would torment her, making her suffer. But in the end someone came and rescued the princess. Sometimes it was a prince, sometimes a farm boy. But always a hero. The hero came and slayed the dragon. Then he took the princess home and they lived happily ever after. But she didn't believe the last part. She usually said that they lived happily sometimes. She was a realist. And now here she is. Sitting in the window of the tallest tower waiting. Waiting for her hero to come and slay the dragon.

She hates her situation. Hates how much she's depending on him. All day long she's locked inside the room. All alone. Nothing to read, nothing to write. Nothing. Just alone with herself and her thoughts. She gets food twice a day, if she's been good. Otherwise he "forgets" to give it to her. With every meal she gets a bottle of water. That's all. He decides when she eats. He decides when she drinks. He even decides what she'll wear. She doesn't want to look at her clothes they're disgusting. It's the same clothes she had when she got here. But now they're ripped; large holes everywhere, dirt- and bloodstained. She asked him for new ones a few days ago. He smiled coldly at her and tore another hole in the back of her shirt. He decides everything.

Every day she thinks about how she would escape. How she would kill him herself. All day long she makes up stories about how she would get her freedom back. The silence in the cell drives her mad sometimes. Not a sound except for her own heartbeats, her own breaths. Not even the sounds from the street far beneath her can find its way to her. It's just her. Every day she wants to escape. She dreads the nights. She doesn't want him to know it. She doesn't want him to see that she's afraid, but she is. Every night he comes in to her. Does what he can to torment her, trying to break her. And he's getting there. She doesn't know how much more she can take. When he's done with her he chains her to the bed, letting her cry herself to sleep. He never spends the nights with her, and she's grateful for that. She doesn't want to show him her tears. She can hold them back as long as he's there. But then they fall on their own accord. He can probably hear her cry, but she will never admit to him that she does.

Sometimes she wishes that he would just kill her. Once, a long time ago, he would. But not now. Before he wanted to kill her for her powers. She was, is, special and he wanted to be too. But somehow he manage to get the same ability, but from someone else. So now he won't kill her. He will play with her. He will try to break her. But not kill her. But she's not fooling herself. One day when he gets sick of toying with her he will end her life. She knows that. He's taken everything from her; her family, her friends, her future. All that is left is her life. And he will take it too. He will take it when her spirit is crushed and there's only an empty shell left. A shell that used to be her.

But there's something more to this then just breaking her. She thinks that he's also targeting her family in someway. She's almost sure that they know what he's doing to her. That they know that he will destroy her. It's a mockery to them. He's telling them that they failed. They couldn't protect her. Couldn't keep her safe. And once he's broken her he will show them how he'll kill her. She knows that in her heart. But she won't give up. She'll keep fighting. Because one day her hero will come and slay the dragon. And then she will regain her freedom. She still hopes.


End file.
